


Midnight Treat

by PaperFox19



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late Toriko and Komatsu were sleeping under the stars. Toriko was only in his shorts and Komatsu was shirtless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Midnight Treat

It was late Toriko and Komatsu were sleeping under the stars. Toriko was only in his shorts and Komatsu was shirtless.

Toriko had fallen asleep and his snores were keeping Komatsu awake, well the snores and his own growling stomach. He was very hungry the animal they were tracking was very allusive and of course it had to live in a barren land.

“I know stomach stop growling, it doesn’t help anything.”

A strange scent caught Komatsu by surprise and he groaned. His stomach growled louder. ‘This smell it smells so yummy, I’m so hungry.’

He closed his eyes inhaling the delicious scent. His body moved on its own, and he followed his nose until he met clothed fabric. His eyes shot open and he stared at the clothed crotch of Toriko. ‘Oh shit.’ He was in between Toriko’s spread legs face to face with Toriko’s clothed arousal, and it smelled amazing.

‘I can’t possibly…’ He reached up to grip the band of Toriko’s shorts. ‘It would be wrong…’ He tugged down Toriko’s shorts and his massive cock sprang up into the air. Toriko went commando he was clean shaven and he smelled amazing.

Not only did it turn Komatsu on it made him drool. He was blushing as he licked his lips. ‘Just a taste just one little taste.’ His hands cupped the thick rod, his tongue lapped at the head tasting the pre-cum that formed.

‘Oh so good a bit bitter but it’s delicious.’ He wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking on it like a lollipop. Toriko moaned happily in his sleep.

Komatsu worked the cock of the man he admired, and sucked on the head happily. He squeezed his cock and stroked it, causing more pre-cum to leak out into his mouth. ‘More please more, cum Toriko, please let me drink your cum.’

He gently nipped at the head earning a moan from the muscle man. His hand came up to massage his full balls. He started taking more of the huge rod into his mouth. ‘Oh Toriko!! Your cock tastes so good, please I want to drink you hot man milk please feed me!!!’

Komatsu came in his shorts and he moaned around Toriko’s dick. That moan of ecstasy sent the most pleasing vibrations through Toriko’s cock. He came with a loud moan.

The younger male swallowed the fountain release of cum, it flowed endlessly but Komatsu swallowed again and again drinking the delicious milk not daring to spare a drop. His stomach began to swell from the overflow.

‘It’s so good Toriko-san’s manly taste, it send sparks of pleasure through my whole body. I can taste the various flavors of everything Toriko has eaten.’ Komatsu collected the last bit of Toriko’s seed and slowly drank it down savoring each drop.

He started cleaning Toriko’s cock with his tongue even going as far as licking Toriko’s hairless crotch and lapping at his balls. Once Toriko was clean Komatsu pulled his pants back on. He went back over to his blanket and rubbed his full belly. “Hmm should Toriko’s cum be my dessert or my drink…?”

The End


End file.
